wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain O'Fire Frazier
Rain Frazier,Glare 3.6 PHO username Of5, is a grab-bag cape.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: R! of5: Hi K. Missed you earlier. Am at library with friend. Researching. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: this is friend you’ve talked about ? of5: She is the friend. She is helping with technical side, searches. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: Hi friend! Thank you for being good to our R! of5: She at another computer now. I got her bored. I wouldn’t join this chat if she was watching. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: aw of5: We stumped atm. Everythink links to outside articles. Dead ends. Most stuff I already know. of5: and I know v. little - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 Personality Rain denied that he was suffering from Kiss/Kill syndrome with the other members of his group trigger, but admitted that he would take "any help I can get" fighting them.17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You need help. You’ve got a case of Kiss/Kill like I never saw and I don’t think they’re reaching for the chapstick. of5: You’re wrong 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: About the need for help? of5: It isn’t Kiss/Kill. of5: I’ll take any help I can get. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 As the only member of the chatroom group who lived outside the City, he hoped to move there as well, although there were difficulties with this plan.Curious_Cephalopod: …the problem is we’re so geographically spread out. even if we discount R. of5: I’m aiming to move into the city. There are complications Heart_Shaped_Pupil: your friend of5: a lot of things. - Glow-worm P.6 Skills He mentioned that he knew "v. little" about multi-triggers, although he did know some. He needed help using Parahumans Online. Relationships Of5's friend Erin was good with computers and helped him research. He said that he was not taking good enough care of her. Heart_Shaped_Pupil speculated that this friend was the reason he had not moved to the City. He described a female cape from his multi-trigger group as a "pretty nasty customer". Capricorn described of5 as his "best friend", and of5 agreed that they got along the best of the Chatroom group. Cap offered to travel to visit of5 and help protect him.Cap: do you need me to come? My brother and I can visit, hang out, offer you some backup. I might not remember much about the nuances of the corp team, but I have pride in my ability in a scrap of5: I appreciate that. Cap: it could be fun. you’re the closest thing I have to a best friend atm, so we might as well hang at some point. of5: Oof. Yes. We get along best, out of the group. It would be good in other times, maybe. But I don’t know what vectors they can use to attack or track me. This whole thing is a mess. Cap: I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with the cluster-trigger clusterfuck - Glow-worm P.6 Of5 claimed to be the person who knew Capricorn best.of5: As the person who knows capricorn best, I’m going to step in and say this convo should end. It’s going to end in hurt feelings. - Glow-worm P.6 Ashley also listens to him.“This was an idiotic game, and I. Don’t. Play. Games.” “Count down from ten,” Rain said. Ashley whirled on him. I left the ground, flying closer, stopping when things didn’t escalate further. “Count down from ten,” Rain said. “That’s what Mrs. Yamada says, isn’t it? When you’re wound up.” “It’s fine when she says it.” “It should be fine when any of us say it,” Rain said. “Count.” Ashley tensed. I could see it in her shoulders and the way the tendons stood out in her hands. Everyone was silent. I waited. Ten seconds passed. Then the fifteenth, then the twentieth. “Feel better?” Sveta ventured. Ashley turned, staring Sveta down. “No.” “Count down from a hundred,” Rain said. “I’m not going to-” “Count,” Rain said, his voice soft. “Please. You’ve said before, when you get like this, there’s a part of you that’s saying you don’t want to act this way, and you can’t listen to it. So listen to the numbers first, then listen to that part of you.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.3 He played videogames gifted to him by Strange_Mammal.of5: you know this site. I want search terms to find some people. Articles, anything else. Would need to cover a lot of bases. Normal site search limits # of terms. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: uh. that hard. you want packaged search string Heart_Shaped_Pupil: i can try Questionable_Mammal: you’re looking for others in your set? of5: yes Questionable_Mammal: I can make attempt. gimme time. you might want to fine tune after. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: aw! of5: Thanks. I owe you one. Questionable_Mammal: I got games btw. Will give on next meet. of5: I owe you two - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 He described Heart_Shaped_Pupil and Strange_Mammal, or possibly the other members of the Chatroom group as a whole, as "good kids".Heart_Shaped_Pupil: we’ll figure out a plan of action later >:) of5: Thanks. And thanks again, c. of5: You’re good kids. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 He mentioned that he was extremely happy that Kraken_in_a_Jar returned, noting that the balance of the group had been "weird" without her.Glow-worm P.8 Abilities and Powers Claimed his powers were fairly mediocre; a blaster power that makes people or objects he shoots with it fragile for a brief time, the tinker ability to make low-quality prosthetics, the ability to spread small amounts of guilt and doubt over an area, and a preternatural ability to catch his balance.Flare 2.6 In addition to his powers, he and the other members of his group shared dreams. Blaster Power Rain's primary ability was a blaster power that renders the target fragile.“The powers wax, wane, and shuffle around. I try to keep track. He was loaded to bear on that day, if I’m remembering right. The only power he didn’t have a lot of was mine, and maybe a little bit less of his own.” “Right,” I said. “Which is yours?” “Uh. Mine is a blaster power,” Rain said. “It’s pretty mediocre. I shoot things or people and they’re vulnerable to being broken for a short while after. To put it simply.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.6 He creates a slightly bent blade of silver light in his hand, which curves in the air when he throws it, like a boomerang. The blades create long silver lines of fragility on the target; if the target is struck, they split along the line. This power is not Manton Limited.Glare 3.4 On one occasion, he suggested that this was the only one of his abilities that got a "boost" sometimes as part of the multitrigger schedule.“My blaster power can get a bump some days. My others, no. They stay at about that power level. The others change it up more, they’ll act on days they’re strong.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.6 However, this wasn't entirely true: he received a boost to this power every five days, but did get boosts to the others according to a longer, more complex schedule. On the days when his blaster power was boosted, the blades he could throw were larger, faster and more numerous, and the lines lasted 10-20% longer. Tinkering Rain was able to create fragile, physically weak prosthetic limbs.“I’ve got a tinker power, I make extra arms and hands. They’re not very good. Barely above what I’d be able to make on my own, fragile enough that if you grab something wrong they can break, no strength, ugly. The prosthetic focus is part of why I was introduced to the group, I think. ... I wasn’t much help, because I’m a really bad tinker,” Rain said. - Flare 2.6 'Balance' Rain described this ability as allowing him to "catch my balance or secure my footing more easily ... lets me turn on a dime or keep from falling over." He later elaborated that it effectively let him stop and freeze in position no matter what inertia he is under.He stepped back, then jogged a few steps, stopping mid-run, as if he’d frozen in time. He hadn’t, though. While suspended at an angle someone else would have tipped over, he twisted around and put a foot out to one side. He moved in another direction, back to his board. “Any limitations? If I used my full strength and threw you, would you only slow down?” “No. I’d stop. If I timed it right, I could fall from a plane, hit terminal velocity and then stop myself just before hitting the ground. It’s- it’d be useful then, it’s useful if I want to not fall over or if I want to maneuver a bit. But it’s not that amazing as powers go.” He wasn’t lying, then. Not about that. There were uses, but it did sound somewhat limited for even a secondary power. He seemed to read something in my expression, because he had further protests, “It’s really not that amazing. I have to wait between each use of it, and it’s not something I can build a name or identity around. The emotion power has no impact or visual side to it, so it’s out too.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.2 He could use it to step out of a moving train and immediately come to a dead stop on landing, or to stand on a slope without slipping.He climbed over the railing and jumped, while the train was going well over a hundred miles an hour. Hands out to his side, his bag in one hand, other empty, his feet touched the slope, and he stopped. No momentum, nothing to suggest he’d been on a speeding train a matter of seconds ago. The fact he stood on a slope didn’t seem to matter, as he didn’t slide, slip, or fall. - Glare 3.5 It has a cool down time and can not be used continuously. Emotion Power Rain's emotion power spread mild guilt and doubt over an area. Capricorn noted that it was possible not to notice being under its' effects. It is unknown how often he uses this. Trigger Group Rain claims that the powers in his group wax and wane according to a complex pattern, although his are never very strong. Specifically, he receives a boost to his primary power every five days, and the day after a random member of the group receives a boost to a random power. For some reason, this random boost never enhances Rain's primary ability. While searching for the other members of their group trigger Rain used the following keywords, among others: sever, prosthetic, emotion, acrobatics, mover power, emotion-affecting, claws. One member of the multi-trigger group displayed the ability to run on walls, an emotion-affecting roar, and wielded tinker-like metal claws with which they that could tear down doors and other barricades with ease. Another, Snag, displayed advanced prosthetic limbs that doubled as weapons that delivered an intense emotional "charge", and the mover ability to "leap" long distances without moving his limbs. However, Rain noted that Snag's powers would have been muddled-around that day, and his mover power was usually the strongest. Every night, every member of the group saw the others in their dreams. In the dream visions they were unmasked, and it was possible for Rain to pick up clues about the others' situations and plans. Equipment Of5 made use of a library computer to browse the internet that was located in a different town.of5: I might have to go to ground. I may not be able to travel to the next town to use library hookup until our next meeting. - Glow-worm P.6 The connection was slow enough that he had difficulty using the PHO chat.of5: getting off chat. friend blames slow connection through node. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 History Background March speculated that of5 was a member of a recent group trigger that took place at a mall, and included a man,Flare 2.6 a woman and two boys. March believed that of5 was one of the boys, who they nicknamed the "runt", and who the others were coordinating against. This speculation was at least partially correct. At some point he met up with the other members of the Chatroom group. Possibly for the expertise that he had with prosthetics. Glow-worm On August 20th of Y1, he used a library computer to search Parahumans Online for information on multi-triggers, making several comments on old threads whose links had been broken by Gold Morning. His friend helped him with this work. When she got bored, he entered a chatroom with several other parahumans he worked with and asked them for help. He was approached online by March,Decryption of the code used in the chapter on Reddit who offered him information on multi-triggers, and provided info and speculation regarding which group-trigger he was a part of and what the other members were up to.17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re clearly looking for info on multis. of5: Yes of5: I am. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: I can provide. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re part of the new cluster from the mall. of5: No comment. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The one I talked to said there’s a woman, two boys, and him. I’m going to assume you’re the one I’ve termed the runt. The smallest, easiest target. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The woman is gathering funds to hire mercenaries and come after you. The one I talked to hired an information broker to find you. Her name is Tattletale. She’s good. She has resources. including the mercenaries I just mentioned. She’s also preoccupied for now. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: A favor from me to you. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: That leaves you & the last one. It sounds like all 3 are coordinating vs. you. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 He took seriously at least one piece of March's information, that the others of his multi-trigger were working with Tattletale. With Strange_Mammal's help, he found a news story on one member of his multi-trigger.The second individual seems to be a grab-bag cape. She was a woman with a fanged mask covering her lower face, and a form-fitting dress with a slit up the side of one leg. She displayed a mover power term with the ability to run on walls. She produced an emotion-affecting term roar, which broke the ranks of one of the cooperating teams, and had metal claws term which looked to be of tinker make. These claws may have been what enabled her to tear term not met, but within allowance down doors and other barricades with the ease she did. ... of5: Thank you, c. Questionable_Mammal: I thought that one result looked good Heart_Shaped_Pupil: pretty nasty customer of5: It is. She is. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: are you looking after your friend? of5: not nearly enough - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 On August 22nd, of5 mentioned in the chat that he had "some indications that some people are after me. More than they were the day before yesterday." He forcibly defused a brewing argument between Capricorn and Strange_Mammal.Glow-worm P.6 Heart_Shaped_Pupil discovered that Tattletale was off-world, offering of5 a reprieve from the possibilities her allies would attack him.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: Tattletale is out of town. They probbaly won’t attack without her around to act. There is a repreive. I got some info on her late last night too Cap: that’s great. hopefully he swings by the library and we can let him know. ... Cap: good work on the tattletale info. strategy will be so key if R ends up in trouble. you a champ. - Glow-worm P.7 On August 23rd, he mentioned that "someone put a hit out on me ... Nothing is happening just yet" to the newly-returned Sveta. Early Ward Met a new member of the team who turned out that she had met a Member of his multitrigger group. Showed up late to the training exercise but was able to corral Ashley when she had an outburst. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Blaster Category:Tinker Category:Master Category:The Fallen